


Idol Royale [Story]

by KazueEmiko



Series: Idol Royale [2]
Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Competition, Dragons, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idols, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: Hope you enjoy this prologue!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this prologue!

Watanabe Mayu curled her fingers inward. The warrior’s head was lowered as she tried to catch her breath. The tattered light armor and chain mails barely served its purposes during the heated conflict. Flames licked the nearby greenery, and the sky discolored in a stormy red and orange shade. Mayu’s heart pounded against her chest as she shuddered in this blazing atmosphere.

“Rena!”

The young Matsui cast a quick spell of Thunder Bomb at the nearby ghouls and wendigos. Beads of sweat ran down the side of her face as her burnt palms desperately kept ahold of the last spell book in her possession. Jurina felt a cough surge up from her throat. Her hold loosened on the paperback and stumbled forward. One of her injured hands covered her opened mouth. Then, she had a fit until a bit of blood trickled from the corner of her lips.

“I don’t know how long I can keep this up…” the spellcaster grumbled.

Although she was exhausting her stamina and lifeline, she had saved the older Matsui at the nick of time. She was in the midst of connecting a crucial assault on one of the more dangerous foes. The cleric swung the steel staff with tremendous force at the Grootslang. An inhumane feminine screech rang in the air as the metallic surface slammed into its slimy, serpent coat and sent the monster flying to the left. The immense strength that it took reverberated into her own bones. Rena scowled at her temporary shaken limbs. Before she knew it, that nearly cost her a life.

The Grootslang that she had struck… It slithered back up to its fighting posture. The creature was aggravated from the attack and decided that it was time to return the favor. It rushed forward and lashed out its tail. There was no hesitation in capturing Rena. The cleric gasped as she felt her entire being held in a tight grip. Her staff that she used since she graduated into this role became a nuisance. The Grootslang cackled and constricted the older Matsui. Rena felt her bones begin to creak as they were placed under immense pressure. She struggled against its grasp, but not for long.

Kuramochi Asuka leaped in the air with a fist reeled backward. The female monk let out a loud cry before unleashing a devastating punch at the creature’s face. Contact was made. There was a pause. Then, the serpent’s head shattered from the impact without a peep from its mouth. Asuka somersaulted safely on the dead patches. She glanced over her shoulder at Rena.

“Are you okay, Rena?!”

The cleric slowly got back up to her feet with staff at hand. She was breathing heavily but managed to nod.

“I… I think so. Thank you…” She raised her staff. “I think it’s my turn to do the saving.”

A gentle green light washed over Asuka’s figure. Lacerations and bite marks that tore chunks of her skin became numb. Then, the bleeding ceased to flow from her exposed skin.

As the cleric did her duty, another figure came in between Mayu and the dreaded scenario. Kashiwagi Yuki pulled her back up to her feet as the flames barely licked against their skin. By the time she grabbed ahold of the samurai, the spear wielder felt nauseous. Mayu was forced to squeeze her eyes shut from the sensation.

The heat disappeared. The exhaustion that she had sustained disappeared as well. Something else had replaced them though.

When she cracked open her eyes, the spear wielder was faced with an exquisite situation. Yuki still held onto her hand, but they were on top of a ship. The roaring sea waves near Adonis roughly beat against their vessel. This caused Watanabe to tumble into the samurai. Yuki easily embraced the group’s leader and kept her other hand on the steering wheel. She narrowed her eyes through the stormy wind and downpour on deck.

A chortle echoed into the gray sky as Yui ran past the main deck. She raised her combat knives in both hands and jumped from small platform to platform for the highest point on the ship. By the time the assassin reached their crew’s flag, large tentacles appeared from beneath the sea. Its green limb smashed into the pillar where the woman had stood. However, she was no fool. Yui crossed her arms and proceeded to slash up the tentacle.

At the same time, Itano ran forward with two light axes in both hands.

“Let’s finish this.”

It was a quiet statement that was drowned out by the uproar from their teammates. She dodged and avoided any strikes from the tentacles that came down thanks to Yui’s quick actions from high above. The ax wielder kept on running till she reached the end of the boat. Itano became suicidal and threw herself off. She raised her weapons high in the air, ready to land on the Kraken’s eye. Itano has one shot at this. If she misses, she would become its dinner. If she made it, she would be able to return back to the ship.

Mayu tightened her grip on Yuki as another wave of nausea kicked in. The world was rapidly turning and her mind was beginning to slip from consciousness. She closed her eyes again.

The strong wind came to a stop. The salty smell of the sea faded away into oblivion. When their leader cracked open her eyes, she was met with an even more obscure scene. They were in the fields again. This time, it was ashen thanks to black soot gently floating down on their land. The sky was pure yellow and orange as if someone threw paint onto the sky.

Yuki kept ahold of Mayu, one hand holding a broken katana towards one of the many retired idols in the previous tournament. She was bleeding from her head, its droplets dripping on top of Mayu’s gauzed shoulder. The samurai’s grip was shaky as one of the famous Idols from the past lifted her firearm at the two. Even if they took her down, there was still a swarm coming in their direction. Their other teammates were too busy fending them off, but there were only eight of them. Mayu frantically glanced around to see where her weapon is only to find out how immobile and weak she was. She was handicapped and her weapon is on Yuki’s back.

“Y-Yukirin—”

It came out as a hoarse whisper. It did not matter if Yuki heard it or not. A loud roar of a monstrous beast shook the very air they breathed.

There were two large black dragons flying over the black, volcanic structure near the ashen field. Yuko rode on the back of one of them, her arms burnt so badly, they had already turned black. The sensation of touch was utterly destroyed thanks to her nerves having been smoked. Yet she never gave up. The alchemist and crossbow wielder peered through her cracked red goggles and hollered at her dragon.

“Let’s go, Bahamut!”

The other dragon similar to its looks began to let out a roar as if it were offended by her encouragement to her guardian. Both rose up in the air, higher than ever. A bright white light began to glow in Yuko’s dragon. A bright yellow light began to glow in the other dragon. Their necks were beginning to light up as particles of energy slowly crawled up to their mouth. The amount of energy prominently felt as their surroundings vibrated violently. Yuko hugged her dragon and braced for a devastating impact. Jurina and Rena immediately rushed over to their now-gathered comrades in order to cast their protective spells. If they were even a second too late, they would have disintegrated from the blast.

Mayu felt nausea, and for once, she was glad her consciousness slipped away. As her eyelids began to close, she saw a beam of energy aimed at the dragon’s rivals. A shockwave was sent out and toppled remaining trees and tall rocky structures. Rena and Jurina placed up a fortified shield. Yui, Asuka, and Itano raised their defenses to protect themselves from any collateral damage. Yuki hugged Mayu so tight, she kept Mayu from seeing the damages that would have occurred. Not that Mayu minded. She wouldn’t have to see the outcome as she fainted on the spot.

Which resulted in a knee-jerk reaction. Mayu startled herself awake in the wooden covered carriage. She wildly scanned her surroundings only to find that her teammates are either sitting near her, walking on the road, or riding on the two horses to both pull the carriage and defend themselves from bandits or creatures.

“Are you okay, Mayu?”

Yuki posed an important question to their leader. When the pony-tailed female turned towards the samurai, she could not help but ask a question in return.

“How far are we in this tournament?”

A silly question, Yuki would think. She raised both brows.

“We just started.”

“Then… that dream I just had…”

“What dream?”

“It was… well, it’s a very long dream.”

Of course, her wild imagination could have played a big factor in recreating such daymare. They were out in broad daylight, they just left the Temple of Adonis, and they were on the way to their first town. However, it couldn’t have been too far from reality, could it? Regardless, Mayu eventually relaxed her tense shoulders and readjusted her spear. A small smile bloomed on her face as she muttered,

“Either way, I have you all.”


	2. Watanabe Mayu - Innocent Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young and innocent, a girl dreams of becoming an Idol. This is her beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do background chapters for the main members of the squad before the big story hits. Thought it would be nice to dive into their personality and what made them want to pursue this role. :)

There was a story that Watanabe Mayu remembered. It was a tale told by her uncle every night she went to bed.

The young child bounced around in the living room, her bare feet prancing upon the creaky, organic wood of her family’s log cabin. Flames flickered from within the fireplace and brought immense warmth to the already cozy atmosphere. Mayu’s small hands balled up as she waited for the arrival of her great uncle.

His stories were full of fantasies. The event called “The Great Disaster of 2050” that caused tectonic plates and natural disasters to mash various lands on the planet into one country. The concept of “magic” becoming a reality due to the unpredictable nature of biological evolution from mankind and their environment. Mythological creatures that once were mere fairy tales sprung to life. A new form of government centered around the concept of idols taking the place of these “monarchies, democracies, communisms, and anarchies.” A great war that once took over after the death of a famous idol due to mistrust. The existence of the “IDOL TOURNAMENT.”

Wasn’t it too much of a fantasy? The small girl thought so. How could there be so much violence? The world today is in a time of peace. They lived in Japan, one of the four nations that are a part of ADONIS. She had both of her parents who led a peaceful life as farmers in the lush forest, their family lineage of soldiers and warriors coming to a halt. Governmental funds were annually received from the family thanks to her uncle’s contributions during the war against KRONOS two years ago. He retired with his sister’s family and became the family’s guardian. Everything was just perfect.

“Mayu-chan?”

Watanabe’s lips curled from hearing his soft-spoken tone. A small squeal was heard as she ran towards the old male. His hand resting on his cane, the handicapped relative cracked a smile of his own. He ran his hand through her pig-tailed hair the instant Mayu clung to his leg. She tugged and pulled at his pant with a pout.

“Uncle, you’re not supposed to be late when putting me to bed!”

“I’m sorry about that.” He chuckled. How childish, how innocent, how naïve. But that is what he loves about his niece. The uncle ruffled her hair once more before he walked over to one of the three house’s bedrooms. “To make it up, how about I tell you one of my own adventures?”

Mayu looked up at the bearded man. “No more history lesson?”

“H-History lesson?” He gave a sideway glance and scratched his cheek. “Did they sound like that to you…?”

The ex-soldier shook his head. Not that it mattered. He ignited the oil lamp on the nightstand with a twist of a knob. A gentle warmth illuminated the entire bedroom. Simple designs adorned the wooden interior with handcrafted, wooden weapons resting on the nearby clothing chest. The corner of his lip twitched. What matters most is having his niece sleep comfortably for another night. As Mayu crawled into her mattress, she posed a question for him.

“Uncle, do you think I can become an Idol?”

His weary eyes widened after he sat on the nearby wooden stool. Both hands resting on his metallic cane, the man let out a grunt. What made her ask such a question? Or rather, what crossed through her mind about the role? It was well-known that this country was run by idols since the new era of ADONIS. It was almost the same as asking if it was possible to become President or Prime Minister of a country from ancient times. He blinked. After a short time, he shifted and looked directly at his grandniece’s eyes.

“What made you think about becoming an Idol?”

Sitting cross-legged on her mattress, the little girl leaned forward. With a bright smile, she exclaimed, “I want to keep peace in this country!”

Naïve. Too naïve. If she were older and had given this outburst, her uncle would have told her it’s impossible. Kind and gentle as he may be, there are some wishes and goals that are truly unobtainable. When it comes to “peace,” it acts as a false sense of security to the children and ignorant. Monsters still roam the land in hopes of surviving for another day. Criminals and injustices run rampant in society, many seeking salvation and power for their own life. The poor and misfortune grow in numbers, their flames flickering out without a single peep in dark alleyways and abandoned facilities. That was only in Japan. For the United States, Korea, and Miscellaneous, their problems are even more numerous than what they currently have in their nation. To become an Idol, one must be able to step up and take responsibilities for all four nations in the face of society’s endless complaints and sins.

He let out a deep exhale. It would be wrong for him to crush her dreams right here. Besides, he would be doing a disservice not to her and the Watanabe family, but to himself too. If there was ever a chance she could actually become one… If he held her back before she could achieve her goals… Another sigh. The uncle lowered his head and tightened his hold on the cane until his knuckles became white.

“Your dream is simple and pure, Mayu.”

The question is, how long will she be able to keep at it? He did not hold high hopes for the child. She has yet to become an adult, let alone become a teenager. Still… It wouldn’t hurt to give her a push. Instead of a tale, he raised his head and furrowed his brows.

“Mayu, are you willing to train your entire childhood and adulthood into becoming an idol?”

Mayu didn’t hesitate to bob her head. She raised both fists to emphasize her commitment.

“I’ll do anything to become an Idol!”

Her uncle let out a hum. He gazed upon her eyes once more. The pair were intense, unwavering and full of determination. A passionate fire burned beneath her brown hues. He moistened his lower lip. The guardian turned his attention towards her man-made toy weapons. Various wooden swords, shields, and axes rested against the cozy wall. What stuck out like a sore thumb were the large number of spears from all sizes, shapes, and styles in comparison to the other toy weaponries. From years of experience and training from his old masters and friends, the uncle could tell from a mile away what sort of weapon Mayu would likely main.

“Tell me, are you willing to enroll into an Adonis Temple here in Japan once you get older?”

“Is that the school for teaching?”

He nodded. “The Temples take in students, teach and train them to become efficient warriors and educators for the country and nations.”

“You went to one too, didn’t you?” Mayu rocked back and forth on the bed, excitement practically bouncing out of her petite figure. “I remember mommy used to tell me how much of a trouble maker you are in the Temple—”

“Whoa, how much did your mom tell you about me!?”

She laughed. “Up until you graduated!”

“Er… She didn’t tell you about how many girlfriends I had, right?”

“Uncle, were you a player in the past?”

“Urk…”

He cleared his throat and tried to brush aside the redness that shaded his cheeks. At least his younger sister didn’t mention his habit of picking up the ladies and having one-night stands. Then again, it might be because his niece is far too young to know his black sins. For a man who was influential on the battlefield with his signature spear, he sure had a horrible romantic life. (Explains why he never got married and decided to treat Mayu like his own daughter.)

Mayu’s uncle returned their attention over to the main matter with a single motion of his hand. He closed his eyes and a smile bloomed on his face.

“Anyway, I will have you enrolled in the temple once you turn 16.”

Mayu tilted her head. “I heard that you could enroll at an even younger age.”

“I think it would be best I mentor you before you become a part of the Temple. I don’t want my one and only niece to be upped by other prominent families.” He grumbled the next statement. “One of my old comrades kept bragging about how much money he has to spend on his son for education in ADONIS. Preposterous! I’ll have Mayuyu become a natural and show how great the Watanabe family is!”

While her uncle mumbled under his breath, that was when Mayu turned to look at the nearby glass window. Aside from the natural landscape that overlooked a pond, she peered up at the night sky. Stars twinkled in the blue and black background. She pressed a hand against her chest. It was scenic, and she wanted to keep it that way. What better way than to make her country peaceful like this sight? A simple, yet powerful dream. Although her relative would eventually cease his rambling, she would have fallen asleep by the windowsill. This prompted the uncle to tuck her in bed. There may have been no story for the night, but it was exchanged with something far more rewarding.

Before she knew it, her uncle had given her his prized possession the next day. A spear he treasured, a spear he used during the great war against KRONOS. A religious red ribbon accompanied the bangled jade at the neck of the elongated weapon. It was worn out from its long usage, but nonetheless, Mayu happily received the present.

“I promise to take good care of it, Uncle!”

He nearly chortled at the sight of his little niece over the weapon. It was heavy for her. A little too long for her to handle too. The child swayed side-to-side in hopes of maintaining equilibrium with earth’s gravity. When she toppled to the side, the girl had fallen on her bottom. That ultimately led to another laugh to erupt from the handicapped male.

“I’m sure you will.”

The lack of hopes he had for her was still there, but he was willing to give it a try at least. Hopefully, Mayu can tear down his presumptions in the following years.

\------

**[ 16 years later ]**

“Mayuyu! Are you ready for your final exam?”

The 22-year-old female adorned in her light armor and chain mails were seen making final adjustments to her spear at her single-bedroom dormitory. She paused. Then, the student glanced over her shoulder. Compared to her younger self, she had grown to become a fine young lady. A small white patch rest under her left eye to conceal the scar that nicked her when she was first a student at the Temple. Watanabe’s jawline became prominent at the sight of her mentor, Shinoda Mariko.

It was time.

She had been training under Mariko after two years of academic and spiritual bookwork. Four years of physical training were nothing but full of stress and diligence. Unlike most of her friends’ and classmates’ mentors, rotten luck clung itself to the poor woman. Mayu was provided with the toughest, strongest, and strictest mentor. Was it because of her prior training with her uncle? Could it be because of her family’s name? Or was it simply lady luck taking a vacation for the student? Whatever it may be, it all boils down to her final examination. Years of sweat, tears, and bloodshed would all be for naught if she failed the final examination.

Mayu swung her spear downward with a flick of her wrist. She turned towards her mentor and nodded.

“I’m ready.”

As part of the Temple of Adonis programs, individuals accepted into it were given a chance to choose the Class they would become proficient in. This was to mimic the ancient times of universities and colleges with a focus on specialization. Their locations vary based on the institution and have their own ways of teachings. There are classes in which are easy to obtain. There are also classes that are difficult to obtain, if not, near impossible. For Mayu, her final examination is composed of multiple physical sessions.

Both Shinoda and Watanabe walked out of the dormitory building. The smell of salt tickled their noses, the large body of water prominent near the land of Japan. This particular Temple of Adonis training Spear Wielders is always located by the sea. Standing in between land and water, many students undergo unique training with the long pole. Wooden bridges connected to various parts of the Temple. Some standing above the calm parts of sea, others directly leading the walker to specific areas of land. As they proceeded towards the arena, nestled deep inside of the Temple, Mayu felt her mentor’s gaze. Mariko spoke up when Watanabe returned looks.

“I have trained many students before, and many of them were either too arrogant or too weak. I am proud to say that you are one of the few students that kept up with my pace.”

Mayu could not help but feel a bead of sweat run down the side of her face. Then, she gently scratched her cheek with an index finger and felt a single, forced laugh escape.

“I think you are praising me too much, Master Shinoda. I still recount the days I slipped up.”

Days that the young woman wishes to forget. When she was late for her lessons, she was forced to run around the Temple for multiple laps till her legs can barely stand. When she argued back, she was punished with a blow to the head by her mentor’s stick. When she failed to meet her mentor’s standards, she would have no dinner until she perfected the techniques and forms. Boot camps from ancient times held nothing against Shinoda Mariko.

“But that is the past,” the lightly armored female retorted. They temporarily paused right before the arena’s double door. “Unless you wish to linger in the past, I strongly suggest you focus on the present.”

“R-Right…”

A soft smile briefly formed on Mariko’s face before she continued moving forward.

“If you still have some doubts, I am sure it will all be gone once you complete your week-long examination.”

A one-week final examination. Watanabe Mayu and a small handful of students deemed ready for it was presented at the arena. On the first day, the students would take turns in a sparring match with not one, two, or three opponents, but five opponents of various classes all at once. The five opponents consist of a Sword Wielder, Crossbow Wielder, Fighting Monk, Assassin, and Spellcaster. This is to guarantee proficiency, adaptability, and critical thinking when going up against a diverse crowd of enemies.

Then, for tomorrow, the student will be subjected to a one-on-one match with their mentor. For Mayu, she needs to pray to the heavens and gods for strength and clarity. Mariko is a frightening veteran with credentials backing up her skillsets. She was an old friend of her uncle and rivaled his abilities with the spear. But the four years should have prepared just about any students to spar with their mentor. Weaknesses and strengths of their opponents should be studied and read up on. This is to reenact the cruelty of the outside world, especially when it boils down to predictable monsters and weak enemies.

Finally, upon completion of the two sparring matches, students must trek a 100-mile trail from the Temple by the sea and hike to the tip of the mountain respective to their nation’s capital under a week. They will be provided with necessary food and supplies for the trip. Upon arrival at the mountaintop, their mentor and headmaster will bless them with a silver dog tag as an official proclamation of their professional status as a Spear Wielder.

Mayu tightened her hold on the spear her uncle had passed on. The jaded stone dangled from the neck as she twirled the elongated device at hand. She swung it downward. A deep inhale with eyes closed. She exhaled. At last, the uncomfortable knots in her stomach dissipated. Watanabe reopened her eyes and shot a glance over at Mariko.

“I won’t let you down.”

\------

**[ 1 month later ]**

Mayu had returned back to her cozy resident. After six years at the Temple of Adonis of Japan, she had nearly forgotten the company of her family and warmth from a place called “home.” Her parents greeted her with open arms, her uncle popped a bottle of expensive champagne to commemorate her return, and the two dogs made no hesitation to reunite with one of their owners.

A silver dog tag occasionally pats itself on her chest as she planted apple seeds onto the rich soil. The dogs were barking, their tails waggling in anticipation of playtime with Mayu or her parents. Some chickens rested in their pens, and others wandered about on the premise. Her parents called out to each other as they conducted their duties as hardworking farmers. Then, there is her uncle, who watched on the porch with hawk-like eyes.

It felt as if the time came to a standstill. Not that she minded. It was a nice break from the military-like training she had received from the Temple. If anything, she rightfully earned it.

Still… she did not want to stop there. Unlike most of her passing classmates and friends, who opted to go for security or returned to their homes as a guardian for their family, Mayu wanted to do something more. The sense of becoming an Idol still resonated deep within her. The dream of keeping everlasting peace stretching throughout all parts of ADONIS invigorated her.

“I think it’s time I head to the Great Temple of Adonis tomorrow morning.”

She finally told her family over dinnertime. They were hardly taken by surprise. Instead, the three knew that it was time for her to begin the marathon.

Time that once crawled at a snail-like pace hastened. She had just closed her eyelids only to soon find the sun rising right afterward. It felt as though the warrior hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep. Regardless, Mayu leaped out of her mattress like a little kid once more. All of her bags were prepped on the floor nearby, and some snacks for the long trip towards the capital of ADONIS. She gathered what was needed in quick motions. In and out of the house, she deposited the supplies onto the family’s mule and small wooden carriage.

The brown mammal patiently waited for his owner as Mayu made a final adjustment to her silver and bronze coin pouch. By the mule's side were her three family members and two dogs.

“Please take care of yourself, Mayu,” her mother hugged. “Keep us updated with letters, okay?”

“I will, mom.”

When Mayu parted from her mother, she was immediately struck with a tight squeeze from her father. Tears streamed down his face as he tightened his hold.

“D-Dad!”

“OhmygoshIcannotbelieveourdotaissogrownupandisleavingthenestIamgoingtomissyouohmygosh—”

The gibberish that flew out of his mouth was cut short with his wife’s karate chop on the head. He felt even more tears spurt out from the corner of his eyes, albeit for a different reason. As he rubbed the affected area and earned a scolding from the older female, Mayu’s uncle approached her. He reached outward and ruffled through her black hair. A sincere smile bloomed on his face.

“I know you can do it.”

“Uncle…” it would be a lie to say that Mayu wasn’t holding back her tears. Actually, the spear wielder felt a sense of loneliness knowing that she would leave her family behind for another year. It might be even more depending on how her life proceeds forward. It might even be forever if the worst-case scenario occurs. She felt his hand pull back only to wipe her growing tears with a slow rub of his thumb. “I promise to you that I’ll make it. I’ll prove to you that I will become an Idol.”

“You don’t need to prove to me anything. You’ve already proven to us how strong and beautiful you are.”

The lack of hope he had for her in the beginning, the lack of faith, and the original motivation to push her for the sake of letting her take a stab at her dream eroded as she grew older. Now that she is a full-fledged warrior, his niece might actually have a shot. No—That wasn’t right, she does have a shot. She will be able to capture her dreams and never let it go from her grasp.

One last farewell was made to her family before she walked over to her mule. With a gentle pat on his neck, the two walked away from the farm. Soon, they’ll walk away from the forest. Eventually, they’ll traverse many miles to the Temple of Adonis.

This was the beginning of Watanabe Mayu, and this is her reason for becoming an Idol.


End file.
